The present disclosure relates generally to biocompatible surface coatings for implantable devices, such as bioprosthetic heart valves.
Each year, over 90,000 prosthetic valves are implanted in the United States, and 280,000 are implanted worldwide, about half of which are bioprosthetic valves. Bioprosthetic valves may be formed from valves of animals or other animal tissue, which is also called xenogeneic tissue. The outcome of patients undergoing bioprosthetic valve replacement may be affected by the valve biocompatibility, such as the valve hemodynamics and thrombogenicity. In some cases, surfaces of bioprosthetic valves may be modified to improve biocompatibility by reducing or eliminating interactions between blood components, such as cells, proteins, platelets, and the like, and the xenogeneic tissue of the bioprosthetic valves. The improved biocompatibility of bioprosthetic valves may reduce the occurrence of complications and improve outcomes for patients all ages receiving valve replacements.